


Repeat Performance

by wastelandbabyx



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cybernetics, Cyborgs, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastelandbabyx/pseuds/wastelandbabyx
Summary: Dum Dum x V smut.
Relationships: Dum Dum/Female V (Cyberpunk 2077), Dum Dum/V (Cyberpunk 2077)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Repeat Performance

**Author's Note:**

> _His heart was only ever brought to light under fluorescent shades, a true stygian abyss. My own supreme nexus of despair, and when he cast his gaze upon me, I knew.._
> 
> _We would not be without sin for long._

Bodies moved in slow motion under beams of fluorescent rays, only rising to life in the death of dawn. Music pounds throughout the decrepit infrastructure, shaking it to it’s very core. Here, blood is spilled, solemn promises get laid to rest, and the only the most execrable acts of desecration are displayed upon the mortal form. Here, Maelstrom thrives. 

Right alongside one concupiscent femme fatale, Vivi. Initially had her rocky start at All Foods, boys hadn’t been too elated after she’d fired a round into Royce’s skull, but had been granted mercy after freeing Brick. From there, she’d managed to climb her way up the food chain, earning just enough respect to not be torn to shreds walking through the door of the Totentanz. 

She could feel spider eyes across her skin as she moved across center stage, so much of her open and bare. Soft, porcelain skin and a body still virgin in comparison to the chromeheads surrounding her. Supposed it brought in the appeal, something.. mostly untouched by scalpel and steel. She was something pure to the untrained eye, walking amongst monsters who only intended to ruin and strip her down, bare flesh and bone. 

First among them, Dum Dum. It had been obvious the way she’d taken a liking to him, not that there wasn’t much in his own head to not like. The subtle smiles she’d toss his way as she worked herself up and down a pole, or the way her gaze would linger as her fingertips danced their way across bare skin. It was almost as if she was taunting him, believing she was truly something untouchable on stage. 

He of course had every intention of shattering that illusion, ripping down that false facade of her ever having the audacity of believing, even if for a moment, that she was safe here. Vivi, though.. when the monsters came baring their teeth, she only smiled, and offered herself open. 

“Long night?”

She slipped in next to him at the bar, smooth and inconspicuous like she had known he’d only had eyes for her all night. The corners of his mouth twisted down into a scowl as his septenary gaze turned on her for a brief moment, only to shift back to the concoction on the bar in front of him. He’d need something more potent if he was going to keep up with her all night, especially for the salacious thoughts that had been circulating through his headspace all night. 

“Lookin’ for a repeat performance.”

He didn’t need to look at her to know she’d be pursing those crimson-painted lips together, her expression coy as she considered his utterance. What he didn’t expect however, was the too gentle touch of fingertips grazing across his exposed forearm as she circled around him. The touch set him on edge, something too soft.. too contrasting to what he was, and what he could do. 

The feeling only magnified as her lips brushed briefly across his ear, muttering three digits he knew belonged to an empty void on the second story of the Totentanz: _204._ The music pulsating through his ears was nothing compared to the nucleus pounding away in the socket of his chest, and it was then he’d concluded that he’d finally have a place to let his rancor seep. 

He hadn’t bothered with formalities as he stepped through the door, the foundation underneath him protesting with each step as he crossed the expanse of the room. Aside from the exception of age, it had been left neatly undisturbed by the pandemonium below them. 

Vivi sat, completely unclad on the edge of some antiquated divan, looking almost statuesque in her posture as she watched him. Shades of neon danced across her bare skin, illuminating her form in a way that had shivers running down Dum Dum’s vertebral column. He detested the tepid feeling that swirled in his gut when he saw her, like he’d swallowed down convulsing maggots. It made him sick. 

“Sit.”

A singular command, accompanied by her gesturing hand to the seat conveniently placed before her. He obeyed, but reluctantly. Only moments after was he reaching to palm at his pocket for an unmarked inhaler as she rose to her feet. Tendrils of smoke shrouded him as he took a hit, watching as Vivi smeared the painted world around it’s edges. 

The way she moved and danced around him, it wasn’t difficult to see why she’d been so popular among Maelstrom. It felt like being in a trance, and from more than just the effect of the chemical compound swirling in his lungs. As her fingertips danced across the expanse of her breasts, her back arched and her hips rolled. She kept herself in fluid motion, always nearing in close enough to touch, but never lingering long enough for the execution.

In any other diegesis, he’d consider her fairly quick-witted, but here.. no. She’d forgotten that they were in purgatory. No one here would help cease the ramifications of her transgressions.

As she turned her back to him, her ample heart shaped ass positioned towards his splayed lap, Dum Dum had seized his opportunity. His hands firmly grasping the pliable flesh of her hips, taking her by surprise as he pulled her down, hard, onto his lap. The startled gasp that slipped from between her lips as she crashed onto him did wonders for his head, and the piece of modded flesh between his thighs.

Whether she wanted to admit it or not, feelings of trepidation always surfaced in her when she was near him, and he relished in it.

“Not enjoying the show?”

Though her voice was smooth and even, it was a complete contrast to the pounding in her chest and the nervousness seeping through her pores. He chuckled, a deep sound vibrating from his chest as she twisted to shoot a questioning gaze. His hands dug in deeper, his optics watching her as she squirmed from above him, her hands opting to dig into parts of ruined cushion as opposed to the tops of his knuckles. 

“Nah, just wanted something more.. up close and personal.”

“Hm. Could’ve just said so. Would’ve been more than happy to oblige.. for you.”

There she was again, stirring up those things inside that left him feeling sick. He wanted to chew her up and swallow her down. Wanted to relish in the bitter revulsion that would be left behind in her expiration. As her hands released from their previous grasp, one found it’s way to the top of his knee, and the other reaching around to gently caress the side of his cheek. Pulling away from the touch, he bared teeth back, nipping at the appendage until she decided to wise up. 

Releasing his vice on her hips, he watched as she rose to to her feet, noting the indentions of his fingerpads across her skin, and how it wouldn’t be the only lasting mark he’d leave on her tonight.

Vivi wasted no time as she turned to face him, dropping to her knees before him as her hands worked over his thighs, only pausing briefly before slipping his belt open in a fluid motion. Reaching for his inhaler, he pressed the mouth to his own and inhaled another lungful just as delicate fingers traced along the length of his now exposed cock. Her expression was something captivating as she marveled in awe before leaning forward, pressing her lips to the side of his length in a brush of a kiss. 

While he’d heard of cock worship before, this was.. disparate. Vivi had a way of doing things unlike anyone else he’d ever seen, like she poured from herself in every little action, thought, and emotion. He briefly pondered what she’d do when her cup finally poured empty, but dismissed the thought just as the warm interior of her mouth engulfed him. 

Encircling flesh and steel, her tongue worked intricately alongside the movement of her head as her hand grasped him at his base. From above, Dum Dum released a low groan that seemed to reverberate in his throat as he watched her. His delectation only increased as her gaze shifted to stare up at his own, never once straying as she sucked her way to his tip, releasing him with a gentle, wet pop before working to tease him. Her tongue gliding over the tip, then circling around as pearls of gleaming wetness began to form. 

She wasted no time, her tongue rolling over him, lapping up the iridescent cream before taking him and his entirety back into her mouth. His hand grasped at fistfuls of hair, his pads digging into the back of her scalp as he held her in place, savoring the feeling as she continued to work at him. Her tongue teased and played along seams where steel and flesh connected, seeming to enjoy the reactions it pulled from him. 

That deep, scratchy voice of his always did wonders for her, but hearing sounds derived from intimate relations did nothing but pool straight between her thighs. The incessant throbbing there begging for release; ever more the thankful when he pulled her up from off her knees, allowing her to climb ontop of him. She had wasted no time, lining him up and plunging him home. 

As her head fell heavenwards, his hands trailed straight to cup her breasts in the palms of his hands, marveling at the weight before a pad of his finger brushed against a perk nipple, dividing her attention back to him. Watching as the corners of her lips pulled upwards; or perhaps a trick of the shadows that played across her face as she rolled her hips into him, eliciting the sweetest of noises to his ears.

Though it wasn’t enough. She was chasing after something soft and endearing, whereas he wanted her wide open; an empty void in which he could spill himself in. His lips traced flesh before his tongue tasted blood, sinking his teeth into every expanse of her he could reach as his hands became anchors, holding her in place as she writhed above him.

Her sweet mewls had turned to begs as he continued, sparing no mercy as he marked her for the grotesque thing he knew she was underneath all the that soft, mortal flesh. Though in the space closed tightly between them, an exigent heat was demanding more exertion from the Maelstromer. Grasping the underside of Vivi’s thighs, he lifted her as he stood, careful to keep his position inside her as he traded places to get better propulsion. 

Her fingertips danced across the metallic tresses implanted from his skull that hung down to the back of his neck, the smell of something sweet on her breath as he took her in. Without forewarning, his lips crashed onto hers just as he began to thrust into her with intense animosity. As her lips parted against his in a gasp, her nails digging into the crevices of flesh and chrome, he seized the opportunity to steal her breath away.

The taste sweeter than anything he’d ever had before, like honey vapor mixed with something exotic. He would’ve stayed stagnant for a lifetime if it meant he could live up on cloud nine off her.

A low rumble resounded up from the deep confines of his chest as he thrust into her, over and over until he found himself bottoming out. Vivi meanwhile was grasping at any remnant of reality she could sink her nails into, feeling herself spiraling against the force of man and steel burying himself into her. The neon that shrouded their forms tilted and shifted into kaleidoscope shades as the world spun around them, and a new sensation flooded her. 

Something so intense, starting between her thighs and trailing up her spine, threatening to consume her. Her hands reached for Dum Dum, who suddenly felt too far away, certain that her end was near until she realized the sensation was coming from _him._ His was grin was something minacious as he watched her head fall heavenwards, and into a state of vehement gratification. It was also then that he found himself spilling his guts — and hers.

Whispering the most obscene and undisclosed secrets he’d never once uttered before now, hovered above the most divine of cadavers. Shades of vermilion cast down upon the porcelain flesh, reflected by the pool of ichor that drained from the tender carved flesh underneath her chin. The touch of her slick skin was still warm to the touch as he slipped out, leaning to press lips against her cheek before tucking himself away. The floor vibrated beneath his feet as the band kicked up once more, screaming obscenities into the crowd. 

He’d left her body lying still in that cavity until feelings of penitence became overbearing, and he was left uncovering what he’d left behind. Only to find that the expired seemed to have had their own way of getting around. It was rumored that no one else had ever visited the second heart of the Totentanz in years, and no sets of spider eyes had ever seen anyone aside from Dum Dum leave.

Weeks later, a new damsel had sauntered her way into the Totentanz, working her way up the chain of gnashing teeth and borged out chromeheads pumped up full of elixirs and concoctions. She became inviolable under the sea of steel and neon, just like Vivi had. Moved just like her on stage, too. A temptress that could entice even the most imperturbable of men when she sauntered on stage. Her likeness to Vivi was undeniable too, even down to the virgin flesh of her unmodded body. All except for her throat, plated in cherry colored cybernetics. 

When inquired around the club, no one knew of the new mystery woman. Went under some strange alias; _Zara._ Apparently the name had some significant meaning, it’s origin translating to something along the line of _God remembers._ Dum Dum could feel the trickle of spider legs creeping down his spine upon hearing the divulgence, and never seemed to stop looking over his shoulder anytime she was due for a visit. 

Until one particular night she’d happened to approach the bar, slipping onto the seat right adjacent to his. She ordered herself a drink, onyx painted lips tilting upwards as she put on a coquettish act for the barkeep, ignoring his very essence until he made show of making his presence known. As she turned to cast her gaze upon him, he felt a familiar stir in his gut. Something that had never stopped eating him from the inside out, leaving him rotten and empty inside.

Atleast until she came around..  
As she smiled, her hand reaching to encircle his, he knew that tonight, he’d be finding himself spinning tales, telling ghosts, and doing more than just spilling his guts. 

“Looking for a repeat performance?”


End file.
